Love or Death
by clotimemi412
Summary: About two years after the end of Stars, one of Galaxia's animates retaliates when the Senshi beat her phage. She shoots her weapon at Sailor Moon, but she moves and it goes straight for Mercury. TxA, SxU and YxM.
1. Chapter 1

Love or Death, a Sailor Moon Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Sailor Moon_ meta-series. It is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I am just a huge fan.

Other things to know: This is based on the anime, so the starlights are girls that transform into guys and back when they are in senshi form. This is mostly about my favorite Sailor Scout and Starlight, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Maker. It also a little bit of Seiya x Serena and Yaten x Mina.

Also Darien is only in the prologue because Seiya is so much cooler. The whole back story is that Darien went to America, like he was supposed to, to study abroad and he met some hot American chick. He cheated on Serena and she dumped him. Don't worry Rini is still the same the same Rini. She is still like Serena just like she was in Sailor Moon R, S, and Supers. She'll have the same big red eyes and huge pink hair, which we all know and love.

Basic Storyline: About two years after the end of Stars, one of Galaxia's Sailor Animates, Sailor Steel Panther, wasn't destroyed with the rest of Shadow Galatica and she still has her bracelets. She is still looking for Star Seeds because she wants to rule the galaxy to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, I mean Steel fist. But after the senshi defeated her phage, she retaliates. While the senshi are distracted, she aims her weapon at Sailor Moon and fires (Just like the one that Sailor Tin Nyanko used in episode 189), but Sailor Moon moves with out of the way without knowing. And it goes straight for Sailor Mercury.

Prologue

They were four shooting stars in the night sky as the four inner senshi, Serena and Darien watched from the roof the high school. Serena was bawling her eyes out like the baby she is. **(1) **She was crying a river, while a very jealous Darien was comforting her.

_I'll miss you Taiki_, Amy thought as she wiped a tear from her sad face. She never got a chance to tell him how she felt about him, and now he was gone. She just walked home in silence. She cried non-stop into her pillow. He was gone and she would never see him again, ever.

* * *

Chapter One

_Two Year Later….._

It was the first day of her senior year of high school. Amy was ready at her vanity, when she looked at the poster next to the mirror, not the one of Einstein, the one of the Three Lights. It has been two long years since she has seen them. She missed them all, especially Taiki. She missed him so much, and she loved him so much. But there is one really big problem, she doesn't know if he likes her the same way. _I wonder what he's doing on Kinmoku now_, she thought.

* * *

Princess Kakyuu called a meeting with her Starlights. "So due to the higher amount of precipitation this year, reconstruction of the main cities has been slowed down tremendously. The new projected date of completion has now been extended to the end of August of next year." Kakyuu explained. The whole time Maker had been staring off into space, thinking about her. Her **(2.)** one true love she left on Earth. Fighter, Healer and the Fireball Princess just looked at Maker with one eyes brow up. Maker didn't even notice until Fighter snapped her fingers in her face to get her attention. "Who…What.., Huh!" Maker stuttered. The others just laughed.

* * *

Amy just stared out the window of her homeroom class; the teacher was talking about what senior year was going to be like. She was not paying attention at all, which was a rarity.

"Miss Mizuno!" her teacher said sternly as he dropped her curriculum packet on her desk.

"Huh? Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."Amy said, clearly startled.

"Good, Miss Mizuno." The teacher responded as he moved to the next student.

"Wow. That is new." Serena whispered to Mina.

"I know! Amy never spaces out. She's usually the only one still awake at this point." Mina whispered back.

_I wonder what's she's thinking about_, Serena thought as she saw a small tear drop onto Amy's desk.

* * *

Maker was just sitting on a bench by the fountain of the royal garden, looking miserable. Kakyuu, Fighter, and Healer watched her from the royal quarter's window. "Maker has been

pretty quiet over the past few weeks." Healer said. Fighter and Kakyuu just looked at her.

"Quieter." Healer elaborated.

"Yes, she has. You know what; I think we should go to Earth for a visit. All four of us go to Earth." The princess said. Fighter and Healer smiled. "I know you two especially wait to see two blondes in particular. "One who has _odango_ hair and another who is noted for her big red hair-bow, right?" Kakyuu continued.

"Hey, Maker!" Fighter called, Maker just turned around to see two bright faces that belonged to Fighter and Healer.

"What do you want?" Maker said unenthusiastically.

"Well, we were talking to the princess and she said that all four of us should go to Earth for a visit. And that we should leave as soon as possible." Fighter said. Maker's face lit up. She stood up and hugged Fighter. Healer and Fighter just sweat dropped. "I have to speak with the princess." Maker said excitedly as she walked into the palace. "I guess she's happy." Healer said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Maker this happy in years." Fighter said.

* * *

Trista was preparing dinner in the kitchen of the Outer Senshi's house. Hotaru was doing her homework in the dining room. Amara and Michelle were watching television in the family room. Trista had a feeling that someone was trying to contact her. She sneaked into the closet to check her Garnet Rod. She made an opening in space to see if her feeling was correct. It was, Princess Kakyuu was calling her.

"Sailor Pluto," Kakyuu said.

"Yes, your highness." Trista responded.

"The Starlights and I would like to visit to visit Earth." The princess continued.

"That'd be great!" the green-haired senshi said.

"Yes, tell everyone but Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and definitely not Sailor Mercury." Kakyuu explained. "Why? Oh, right!" Trista said, understanding the princess' plan.

"Tell everyone to be at that dessert place that you all like to go to tomorrow after school." Kakyuu said, getting excited.

"You mean Crown Parlor?" the princess nodded. "See you then, your highness." Trista said, closing the opening. She walked out of the closet, only to find Amara, Michelle and Hotaru staring at her.

"Hey, Trista, why were you in the closet?" Amara asked suspiciously.

"I just talked to Princess Kakyuu. She said that she and the Starlights are coming to Earth for a visit." Trista explained herself.

"WHAT?" Amara yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Be nice!" Michelle said, pinching Amara's masculine arm.

"Ouch! You're kidding, right?" Amara asked.

Michelle just pinched harder and gave her a serious look.

"Losing feeling! Losing feeling! Okay, Fine!" Amara cried in pain, until she finally agreed.** (3)**.

"Yes!" Hotaru said

* * *

**(1.) **Well we all know she is, but we still love her.

**(2.)** When the Starlights are in senshi form, I am going to refer to them as "shes" and "hes" when they are the Three Lights.

**(3.) **I do not remember which show I got this from, please tell me if you know, but it is funny!

Hey Everyone, I deleted this story and re-uploaded it because I realized that I needed to fix a lot of things. R&R!

Clotimemi412


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Outers told Lita and Raye to get Serena, Mina and Amy to Crown Parlor at exactly 3:00 the next day. They were now dragging them to Crown.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" Amy asked.

"Um… Because they came out with a new cake flavor today and samples are first come, first serve!" Raye lied.

"Really" Serena asked. Raye nodded.

"Awesome!" And with that Serena took off like a speeding comet.

When they got there, they found a very pissed off Serena sitting in a booth with the outer senshi. Raye smiled, happy with the results. "There wasn't a new flavor on the menu. You lied." Serena said in a sad, disappointed tone.

"She lied because we needed to get you over here because there are some really special people here to see you three." Lita explained, pointing to Serena, Amy, and Mina.

_Special people, here to see us. Maybe she means…" _Amy's thoughts were cut off when the Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu walked through the door.

"Seiya!" Serena yelled, running to him and choking him in a hug.

"Hey, _Odango._" Seiya said, gasping for oxygen.

Amara and Michelle watched the reunion from the booth. Amara just rolled her eyes towards Michelle.

"You said that you'd be nice." Michelle reminded her.

"I'm trying." Amara said, disgusted.

"Hi, Yaten!" Mina said, flirtatiously batting her eyes.

"Hey, Mina." Yaten said, trying not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"It's nice to see you, Taiki." Amy greeted shakily.

"You too, Amy." Taiki responded.

Lita and Raye looked at each other, satisfied with their work. Then someone's phone rang. It was Amy's. "What is that?" Serena asked.

"It's an alarm that I set on my phone. It means that I have forty-five minutes to make it to cram school. So, I've got to go. Bye, everyone." Amy said, leaving.

"I'll walk you there!" Taiki offered.

"Um, okay." Amy agreed.

* * *

Taiki was walking Amy to cram school, when they passed by a park. There were a lot of people running out. "What are they running from?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this." Taiki said as they ran towards the park. People were running from a phage. They made sure no one was around and transformed.

"_Mercury Crystal Power!_"Amy yelled.

"_Maker Star Power!_" Taiki yelled.

This phage was interesting to say the least. It was very colorful. It had a beret, just like an artist.

"Who the heck are you?" Maker asked.

"Why, I'm Sailor Artist!" the phage said. Mercury and Maker just looked at each other.

"Here have some paint thinner!" Sailor Artist said as he released a strange liquid. Mercury and Maker jumped of the way. The _Paint thinner_ burned through the ground like acid. They were getting beaten up, down and sideways. Mercury was finally able to call the others, they definitely needed. Just as Sailor Artist was about to attack again, an array of lights lit up behind the phage.

Someone yelled "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss", it was Sailor Moon. The phage was actually the homeless artist that Serena met. **1.)** All of the other senshi were there.

"Are you guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked Maker and Mercury.

"Yeah, we're fine." Maker answered.

"Wait a second, was that a phage?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Unfortunately, it was." Mercury answered.

While they were talking, someone that looked like one of Galaxia's Sailor Animates aimed her weapon at Sailor Moon **2**.). She fired and Sailor Moon, not noticing at thing, moved out of the way and the arrow went straight for Sailor Mercury.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screamed in total agony as she collapsed. Good thing Maker caught her before she hit the ground. Just as she landed in Maker's arms, she de-transformed.

"Shit! I didn't get Sailor Moon! But hey, at least I got a senshi." The animate said.

"Oh, my God! Amy are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked, kneeling down at Amy's side. No response.

"Is she breathing?" Sailor Venus asked, trying not to look at her pale, unconscious friend.

"Barely." Healer said as she checked Amy's pulse.

"We've got to get her out of here! Now!" a frantic Maker said.

"There's hospital around the corner!" Raye told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all rushed into the emergency room. A resident came up to them, asked what happened, and told another resident to bring out a stretcher.

"We were walking by the park and Amy a was hit from behind, but we did not see the shooter." Taiki said as he gently lay Amy on to the stretcher, bending the truth a little to keep everyone's identities confidential.

"This is Amy Mizuno! Dr. Mizuno's daughter!" the resident cried in shock. All of the senshi nodded.

"Page Dr. Mizuno! Now!" the resident continued to her colleague. The first resident then rolled the stretcher with the unconscious ice senshi on it into an examination room. The others went to the waiting room. Serena and Mina sobbed hysterically into their respective Light's shoulders. Seiya and Yaten were trying the hardest to comfort them , but not succeeding. Amara was trying to hind her fear and sorrow, but a small tear was released **1.) **and landed on Michelle's hand. The oceanic senshi looked at Amara with sad eyes and rubbed her back. Hotaru was asleep in Trista's arms, it was passed her bedtime. Lita was looking very scared and impatient, with her chin to her elbow-supported hand. Raye said quiet prayer for her friend. Taiki was just sitting there, looking at the floor, his mind going a thousand miles a minute about Amy. All he could hear was Serena bawling and wailing, "Why? Why Amy? If only I didn't move! Then it would be me in there dying. Not Amy, she's such a kind and caring person, with a bright and promising future. Why?" , followed by more tears.

Meanwhile, in the examination room, Dr. Mizuno barged in. She looked just like Amy, but with different glasses and pass-the-shoulder hair tied into a ponytail. "What is it?" she asked. The resident motioned towards Amy.

"Oh no, Amy!" she gasped, covering her mouth in terror. She moved slowly toward her motionless daughter.

"We couldn't do anything major as she still is a minor. And if we don't get her into the OR now, she will not survive!" the resident explained.

Dr. Mizuno started tearing up, "Please just do it. If Amy died, I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself." she sobbed out. With that, Amy went into emergency surgery.

The group in the waiting room heard someone bawling there eyes out. The crying got louder and it was Amy's mother. She was louder than Serena and Mina's sobs put together. She sat down by the senshi. The crying had awoken the sleeping Hotaru. She stood up, yawned and stretched. "Where are we?" the recently awoken child asked.

"The hospital." Trista told.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Hotaru, said getting sadder and sadder.

"What wasn't a dream, Hotaru?" the guardian of time asked the child.

"The whole thing with Amy getting hurt." She said.

The already shaken up mother's sobs got even louder.

Taiki rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, "It's okay, she'll be fine."

"How bad is she?" Taiki continued.

"They said she has a severely punctured heart and lung." she explained. Then she, Hotaru and all of the inner senshi started to bawl in unison.

* * *

**1.) **Here's a part when normally tough girl Amara shows a little emotion, had to put that in.

Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try to lengthen them. R&R

Clotimemi412


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy was moved up out of the operating Post-Op area to one of the rooms in the intensive car unit. So they could keep a good eye on her. She is still in critical condition. The anesthesia that she was given, to make sure she didn't wake up during the operation, had worn off. But she was still comatose. The results of her kind of operation are never certain, she could wake up and be fine or she could die with out ever waking up.

The next day, Amy still didn't regain consciousness. Her mother was in her office, she is an obstetrician **1.)**, she looked at a picture of Amy eating cotton candy at the fair when she was five on her desk. She was so cute. Dr. Mizuno started to weep. She had an appointment with the Momomiyas **2.)**, they came in and saw Dr. Mizuno crying at her desk. "Dr. Mizuno, are you all right." A very pregnant Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine." Dr. Mizuno said with a start.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." Mr. Momomiya said.

"I know. I'm fine, really. It's just that my daughter, Amy, was brought into the ER, last night by her friends. She had to have an emergency operation. But the anesthesia she was given was supposed to have worn off, but now she is in a coma. An they don't know if the correction will help or not." Dr. Mizuno explained.

The Momomiyas looked at each other, then at Dr. Mizuno. "I'm so, so sorry, Doctor." Mrs. Momomiya said, think about how she would feel if it was her unborn daughter. After that, they got on topic, the Momomiyas' baby on the way.

After school, Serena brought Molly to see Amy. Molly was shocked at how Amy looked. "Oh my God! What happened to her." she asked.

"We don't know. All we saw something hit her from behind. But we didn't see what hit her or who shot it." Serena explained. Then her communicator vibrated.

"Oh, shoot! I'll be right back." she lied, knowing it was her communicator. She had to go down to the main floor's women's restroom to answer it. It was Raye.

"Hey, Meatball-head., what took so long, it's an emergency, you idiot!" A pissed-off Raye snapped.

"Sorry, I was with Molly. What did you want me to do, blow our secret in front of the whole world?" Serena snapped right back at her.

"Fine, but I think I've found the person who sent the phage that we fought." Raye said, calming down.

"Really, who is it?" Serena said, eager to know.

"It's one of Galaxia's Animates." Raye said.

"I thought all of them were killed." a confused Serena said.

"Well, I guess since Tin Nyanko lead Galaxia to Princess Kakyuu before she died, she didn't need to use another one." Raye explained to a baffled Serena.

"Holy crap!" Raye cried.

"What is it?" Serena asked, anxiously.

"There is a disturbance by your old junior high school, Azabu Juuban Municipal. We gotta get over there now!" Raye said, then she hung up. Serena looked around the restroom until she found a window. She ran towards it, opened it, climbed out and fell flat on her face.

"OUCH!" she shrieked. The people outside looked around, she ducked behind some bushes, they didn't see anything. She stayed low and transformed.

"_Moon Eternal Power_!" she yelled. Since she can't use her wing for flight **3.)**, she had to run to her old school.

When she got there, she saw Sailor Mars protecting some students from a phage's blast. "Looks like you need to take some lessons in real musical appreciation." Sailor Moon yelled from behind the phage.

"Who said that?" the phage said getting very angry.

"Me!" Sailor Moon said.

"And who the heck are you?" the phage said unimpressed.

"I'm an agent of love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier Senshi, Sailor Moon. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her famous introductory speech.

"Sailor Moon, We've talked about going overboard on your introductions!" said an extremely pissed-off Sailor Mars.

"Enough of this! Guitar Riff Blast!" the phage, Sailor Musician, yelled. The attack looked like purple sound waves. Sailor Moon ran out the way, towards Juuban's greenhouse. That is until she ran right into a low tree branch, she fell backward with anime swirls in her eyes. Sailor Musician was chasing her. She though he was going to get her when she felt someone's arms around her, and the next thing she knew, trees were passong by her and she was on top of a big tree branch. She looked towards her savior, it was Sailor Star Fighter. She was with the other Starlights, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars.

"Now you know why you should shorten your intros!" Mars scolded. Sailor Moon just stucked out her tongue.

"Thanks for saving me, Fighter." the moon princess said.

"No problem, _odango_!" Fighter said, putting her down. The phage was looking through every bush and branch for the champion of love and justice and her friends. While Sailor Musician wasn't looking in their direction, they all attacked.

"_Mars Flame Sniper_!" Mars yelled out.

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution_!" Jupiter yelled.

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock_!" Venus yelled.

"_Star Gentle Creator_!" **4.) **Maker yelled

"_Star Sensitive Inferno_!" Healer yelled.

" _Star Serious Laser_!" Fighter yelled. The phage was down, so Sailor Moon used this opportunity to heal him.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_!" she yelled. The phage was Azabu Juuban Junior High's band teacher, Mr. Ongaku. Then someone in a black and grey cat suit jumped out in front of the band instructor, still in some of the trees' shadows.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked the mysterious being.

"I am Sailor Steel Panther!" the creature spoke. She walked out of the shadows so the senshi could get a good look out at her. She looked like Sailor Aluminum Seiren, just with jet-black, knee-length hair and taller.

_Those bracelets! They look like the ones that the animates used. She must be the one I sensed_, Mars thought.

"Hey, you're one of Galaxia's Sailor Animates. Aren't you?" she yelled.

"Was!" Steel Panther clarified.

"Oh, whatever!" Mars said back.

"So, you're the Sailor Senshi. Some of the most powerful senshi in the universe" Steel Panther said. "Not what I expected! Definitely not as powerful as I expected. I guess because Mercury isn't with you!" the former animate continued. The senshi looked at her in shock.

"How do you know what happened to Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Why, because I was the one that shot at her." Steel Panther explained.

"You know, Sailor Moon, I was aiming at you, but you moved after it was fired. So she is dying because of you, Sailor Moon." Steel Panther elaborated, as she turned to leave.

"one more thing, if the keeper of a planet's crystal does, with the crystal still in them, the planet will die, as well. Not only will Sailor Mercury die, but so will the planet Mercury." And with that, and a maniacal laugh, she disappeared.

"Oh my god! It really is my fault!" Sailor Moon yelled, bawling and falling to her knees. "If if wasn't for me, none of this would happening. Amy would be alive and well, if it wasn't for me." she continued.

"Shh…It's okay. It's not your fault." Fighter said, trying to console the miserable moon princess.

"But…it…is!" Sailor Moon let out between sobs. And the crying continued.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Healer asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like…Police sirens." Venus responded.

"I am _so _not in the mood to do any interviews, whatsoever!" Mars said.

"Too bad, they're all ready here!" Jupiter said.

The reporters were running towards them. There multiple flash bulbs of the photographer's cameras going off at once. Tape recorders were being shoved in their faces. "What is going on, Sailor Moon, we haven't been attacked in years?" one reporter asked.

"We don't know yet. But, we'll fill you when we do know." Fighter said, knowing Sailor Moon was in no condition to talk at that very moment.

"Where's Sailor Mercury?" another asked. The senshi used their ninja-streak type thing **(5.)** to escape the area.

* * *

At least, my chapters are getting longer.

**(1.) **She works with pregnant woman and their babies. Sue me!

**(2.) **I couldn't think of a decent name for them, so I just used Ichigo's from Tokyo Mew Mew.

**(3.) **Impractical costumes, they just make superhero things more interesting.

**(4.)** Since the original name of Maker's attack was a too perverted, so I used the English manga name for it.

**(5**.) Sorry, I have no idea what they're called.

R&R

Clotumemi412


End file.
